sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Private battle with Duskstar
Characters sonicsilva1 Asonja Zikuto ??? XxDuskstarxX Raven Storm Jinx Wind Bone The Fight! (Anyone will start the Round first) Round 1: Asonja vs. Wind The battle began in a barren wasteland, Asonja and Wind appearing on the battlefield. When Asonja saw his opponent, he jumped a little bit and got uneasy. "U-uh...Hi?" He said wearily. "Good day I say to you Too, Monseirur." He responded in a airy voice, as if he was daydreaming. "S-so...what do we do? I was told that we have to...fight..." He said, shaking a bit. He was moving back a bit too. Wind blinked slowly, and did not respond for a few moments. Finally, he took a step forward. "Then fight we must.. I wish you the best of luck." He yelped a bit and didnt get in position to fight ."O-okay...yo-you too." He says, backing away a bit more. Wind smiled briefly, and put his blue aviator goggles onto his eyes. "It's about to get Windy.." He murmured. "W-what do you mean by that?" Asonja shook a bit, getting a bit pale. He wasnt sure what was about to happen to him soon. Wind backed away slowly. He threw a punch in the air, but not at Asonja. Instead, a gust of strong wind blew straight at Asonja, throwing him backwards. "AHH!" He flipped on the ground and hit the barrier at the back. He got back up, holding his head but he didnt rush back and fight him. "Oh...so that's what you mean..." "Yes it is. But perhaps now since you seem unwilling to fight.." He took a step forward. "We will have peace..?" He nodded. "Y-yes...I'm sorry I'm not a worthy opponent..." Wind tilted his head. "Perhaps you do not understand. I am weak and airy. And that was my most powerful attack. I was not created a fighter, but a peace maker." He put out his hand. "Good game though, Monseiur." He wearily took his hand. "Y-yeah...same to you, sir..." He wasnt looking at him directly Wind smiled. "Until next time.. Monsieur." He said, and disappeared in a random cloud of smoke. Asonja sighed and vanished into the crowd as well. Now the textbox randomly generates the next bunch: Raven vs Zikuto (Im using a wheel spinner and these are the results XD) Round 2: Raven vs Zikuto Zikuto and Raven appear onto the battlefield. Zikuto instantly gets ready, smirking. "Who's laughing now, kitty?" Raven walked forward. "I'm laughing, wittle puppy. And that's because I'm about to crush you." She said, grinning in his face as she leaned forward. "Good luck. You'll need it." He growled. "Same to you...puffball." He snarled and walked off to begin the fight. Raven clenched her fists and got into a stance. "Heh. Nice one." She replied quietly, her tail swaying in excitement. Zikuto turned back around and he got in his position, claws out. "Go ahead and take your shot. I dare ya" He smirked. Raven blinked. "Alright.." She muttered, scanning the area and then him. Then, she narrowed her eyes at his neck and started dashing towards it. He got ready but wasn't quick enough. His neck was wide open for her attack. She slipped to the side and turned on her heel, so she was behind him. Then, she leapt at him and knocked him over. Zikuto "fell" for it and tried knocking her off. He actually bit her arm, trying to get her off him. Raven pushed her knee against the back of his throat and grabbed him in a Full Nelson. "Don't bite me, stupid dog!" "Too bad! I already did!" Zikuto growled and flipped him over him, taking him with her and Gravity. With that, he fell onto her, elbowing her stomach. "Ack! I'm an idiot, I should've saw that coming!!" She muttered and started to try and wiggle away. Zikuto smirked a bit, rolled off of her, and kicked her back up. "Cmon. What would Asonja think if you lost to me?" "Oh, well that's okay. At least you did better then me." She said trying to immitate Asonja. Quickly, she got back up and aimed a punch at his stomach. Zikuto wasnt really prepared for the punch since he was trying to figure out another comeback for that, but he got knocked back a bit from the punch. He growled and dashed at her, his claws ready. Raven slipped to the side and put out her leg to trip him as he dashed, thinking he would fall for it easily. He did fall for it, surprisingly, but slashed her vest...which was probably he worst mistake he ever made as he fell face first onto the ground. Raven froze, looking at her torn vest. "W-Why did you.." She stammered. "How could you.." She muttered. Zikuto looked up at her and he started crawling backwards. "N-no...Oh no...I-I'm sorry I can fix that somehow!" He yelped when he reached the end of the forcefield. She trembled for a few moments, staring at her torn vest. "I'm going to KILL YOU!" She yelled, and lunged at him with her claws outstretched. Zikuto yelped and moved out of the way just in time. He ran to the other end, panting. Raven's anger was fading quickly, however she still chased him. "Come back here!" She yelled, waving her arms around. While Zikuto ran, his suddenly tripped, making himself vulnerable. Raven just stopped and started laughing. "You run like a girl when your scared!" She said between laughs. "Look, how about we call that a match?" Raven added, grinning as she extended her hand to help him back up. Zikuto groaned, hesitating a bit but took her hand anyway. "Right...Im still sorry for the vest though, that was actually an accident." And with that, they vanished back onto the stands. The text box randomly went again, calling Bone and Asonja to the battlefield. Raven seemed to notice something odd with Asonja as he was shaking a bit. His eyes were hidden from his hair before he and Bone vanished into the battlefield. Round 3: Asonja (???) vs Bone Bone entered the arena, grinning mischievously. In his hands he held daggers, and he looked as if he were ready to kill. Asonja's head was down, not holding any weapon. He was shaking a bit, but it wasnt visible from far away. you want some battle music here, here it is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZZnAdTX3nk Bone walked forward, laughing quietly. "Give me your best shot.. Hedgehog." He growled, laughing quietly. (EARTHBOUND, YEEEEA) Asonja shook and went into his trench coat pocket, and Bone suddenly noticed a smirk and a red glow where his eyes would be. He still hasn't said anything and that smile...was a bit unnerving. (Toby Fox made that song .3.) Bone stopped moving towards him. "So what's with the glow, bro? You like your about to mow or tow a car. Cause bro, you looking low like you just got a blow." Suddenly, he appeared infront of him with his knife to his neck, still smiling weirdly. "Seriously...? What happened to your threats...?" He oddly spoke calm, his eyes still hidden from his hair. The glow was still red, but it was oddly in two vertical lines instead of circles for eyes. "Woah there, creepy eyes.. No need to start off this with a knife to the neck." Bone said, chuckling nervously. Secretly though, he was aiming his dagger at his stomach below him. He put his hand on his hand, seeming to know where the knife was and quickly disarmed him by breaking his wrist and going behind him, knife still at his neck. However, he couldnt see his face. "Perhaps it is a little unfair, but that's life. Get used to it." He smirked again and with that, Bone felt his sins crawling on his back. Bone backed away, still a little frightened. After a moment, he aimed a punch at Asonja, which was weak. He blocked it with his other hand, digging the knife deeper into his neck, soon to draw blood from him. "What's the matter...? I thought you were willing to fight me...a Pessimistic Pacifist..." This time, he looked up at him, showing his oddly vertical red eyes, his U-shaped grin and his rosy cheeks. "Remember when you murdered Leaf? How did that feel? Did that give you a rush of energy? It did to me...when I killed thousands." He chuckled, still smirking. Bone narrowed his eyes. "You are one freaky guy.." He muttered quietly, starting to back up even more. (Also, brb. Might be back in 5-30 min) "Me? Creepy? ...Heheh...I think you have misunderstood..." He turned around, staring at his eyes intently. "Since when were you in control?!" He moved the knife from his neck and into his stomach, smiling down at him. (Kk) Bone shuddered violently, looking at the knife. "But I thought.." He muttered. The next second a red heart took his place, and burst into a million pieces. Asonja seemed to chuckle a little bit, spinning the knife a little. "Alright, who's next..." He stared into the side where everyone was watching. He smirked as the spinner spun for someone: Raven (I swear this is randomized XD) (Ah CRAP O.O) (Im sorry, do you want me to pick someone else? I'll spin again, I promise XD) (No, no. I want to see how this plays out XD) (Alright, alright. I was going to volenteer Storm but oki doki then. Go right ahead! XD) Final Round(?) ??? vs Raven MRaven teleported in and Asonja...or whomever at this point, looked at her with that U-shaped grin. "Ah...my next victim..." Raven narrowed her eyes, and got into a fighting stance. "More like an enemy." She muttered inaudibly to herself. He readied as well, and dashed at her with the knife at hand, smirking. "My enemies soon turn into a victim that add to my thousands count!" She slashed a few times, making a strange sound effect while doing so. Raven grunted and lunged at his feet, claws outstretched. "Well, this one isn't giving up as easily!" She snarled at him. He moved out of the way, but his trench coat got caught in one of her claws, causing him to stop and fall onto the ground. He growled at her, aiming to declaw her Raven slipped to the side and backed away. "Why are you doing this..?" She snarled quietly. "Why, Asonja?" He stood up, smirking. "Asonja's not here anymore...he belongs to me now." He smirked as his clothing changed. His trench coat vanished and it was replaced with a green t-shirt with white stripes, brown pants and brown boots. His hair changed from black to brown, still having the same smirk and same structure as Asonja. "Im pretty sure you know me by now, dont you?" Raven grit her teeth. "You... You'll pay for this, you murderer!" She shouted, and dashed at Asonja.. Or whoever it was now. He(?) dodged and sweep-kicked Raven down onto the ground, knife aiming at her back. "Oh? Me? A murderer? Just call me...Chara." Raven rolled over and glared up at him. "I'll never let you win.." She hissed, and kicked upwards at his hand with the knife to knock it out of his grip. It was a success and he growled as it flew out of his hands. He went after it, seeming to be distracted. Raven took the chance and ran to the other end of the arena and to safety.. For now. When she got to the edge of the force field, she unsheathed her katanna, and waited, panting, for Chara to come closer. Chara grabbed the knife but didnt run to her. He just walked toward her, knife at the ready. "You do realize that I'm with Asonja now? He sold his soul to me because he thought he could save everyone..." He put his hand out, and Asonja's hollow dark grey heart appeared. "You see? It belongs to me now...and I can fill it with the determination he needs..." He smiled more, making a bit more of a U shape. "The determination he needs will never come from you, you savage! You're determination is wrong! He only needs hope, and the RIGHT determination to fulfill what is right!" Raven snarled. "This IS the right determination, Raven!" He said. "You wont be able to help him get what he needs. I'm his only savior..." He closed his fist onto the soul, as she started hearing cracking noises. "He's not the guy for you. He's too much of a fool to realize that everything...and everyone...will kill him. Mercy is never an option!" He growled and started crushing Asonja's soul. Something urged Raven to grab it as something might happen. "No!" Raven yelled, and lunged at him, grabbing the heart away from him. She quickly side stepped away from Chara and took off running again. When she looked at her hands to see Asonja's soul, she noticed many cracks on it. It was almost close to splitting in half. She also noticed how hollow it was, since it was awfully light. Chara raced after her, knife at hand. "GIVE THAT BACK! THAT'S MINE!" Raven turned Andy an at him, still holding the heart. "Sure, I'll give it back!" She said smirking. But when she got close enough, instead of stopped, she flipped over him and ran. He growled and threw his knife. Unfortunately it got his soul and she saw it split in half. Somehow it didnt shatter into pieces but it stayed as two halves. Raven stopped and stared at the broken heart. She wasn't sure if she was scared, or hopeful, seeing it hadn't shattered completely. Quickly, she turned around and faced Chara. "Well, it looks like he hasn't completely broken yet.." She murmured quietly, and clutched the hollow one close to her own. Then, somehow, she heard his soul attach back together, the cracks undoing themselves. It seemed to have refused to shatter the entire time. She could feel it filling up with determination. It then seemed to collide with hers as she noticed herself burst into black flames. They weren't very hot, but around the sandy part of the ground, it immediately turned to glass. Her eyes shined a mixture of red and dark grey as both of her soul and Asonja's soul circled around her, giving her the strongest boost of energy she has ever felt. She felt like a god, practically. Chara was backing away a bit, wondering how this was happening so quickly. Raven grit her teeth and growled at Chara. "Now it is your time to run.." She smirked, and started to advance forwards. Chara did exactly that, and ran to the other end of the forcefield. Unfortunately, he hit the wall causing him to fall back flat onto the ground. She stopped once she was a few feet away from him and tilted her head. "Well? Will we spare him, or kill him, Asonja?" She murmured, looking down at Chara. Asonja appeared, his fists together growling at Chara. He looked at Raven and said, "Kill 'em." She nodded. "Welp.. See you later Chara." She muttered, and took out her katanna. "Have fun in the after life.. If you even go there." Hesitantly, she stabbed her katanna into Chara. Chara growled at her, as his eyes began to fade. "I'll...kill you one day..." Before vanishing. No soul even appeared. Raven's fire vanished Asonja emerged from her, seeming to be panting a little. She glanced at Asonja. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly. He nodded. "Yeah...just a bit tired from helping you out." He smirked and hugged her. "That was awesome! We should do that again sometime!" Raven grinned. "You bet we should! But.. Again, how did you.. Not.. Break..?" She asked, staring at him with a confused look. "Huh? OH! My soul not breaking?" He backed off after hugging her and thought. "Well, I actually felt this weird feeling I havent felt in a long time by myself; Hope. I just kept holding on and eventually I stuck myself back together." Raven let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, thank goodness. And remember, don't go looking for people like Chara for power, okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're already strong enough in your heart." He nodded, seeming to tear up a bit. "Yeah...Im so sorry. He promised I'd be powerful enough to save everyone..." He held her hand, shaking a bit. "He lied to me...I tried killing him myself but he easily beat me..." Raven was silent, and stood there waiting for him to calm down. After a minute, she finally spoke. "As someone once said.. It's all in the past. So we don't have to worry about it." She murmured quietly. He looked up a little bit, smiling a bit. "Im guessing you got that from me?" He chuckled a little bit. "No, George Washington." She said sarcastically, and flicked him lightly on the head. "Of course I got it from you, you dummy." She added, grinning. He smiled and hugged her again. "Thank you for being with me Raven. I'm not really sure how I could ever repay you from this madness. I would literally do anything for you just to repay you for saving me." Raven took off her vest and backed away from him. "Alright then, in that case... You and Zikuto have to hand sew my best back together for repayment." She put the vest in his hands, chuckling. He looked at the vest for a moment and back up at her. "Well...I did say anything no matter how ridiculous or hard it is...so sure! I'll do my best!" Later, Zikuto and Asonja spent an hour trying to get the black cloth through the needle. "Cmon you stupid line of cloth!" Zikuto cursed. Raven was laughing a bunch as she walked over to them. "Do you guys seriously not know how to sew?" She asked between short laughs. "I DO KNOW HOW, THIS IS JUST AGGRIVATING ME!" Zikuto shouted, still concentrating. Raven suddenly felt her Rubix Cube was missing. Raven jumped back a bit. "Sorry, jeez! I was just going to offer that I finish it.." She muttered. "Nonono I got this...Sorry for yelling." He apologized and stuck his tongue out as he continued. Asonja wasnt anywhere to be seen either and neither was her Rubix Cube. Raven narrowed her eyes and looked around. "Where the heck is my Rubix cube..?" She muttered, and walked off. She then saw Asonja snickering,hiding something behind his back. "Oi! Give me my Cube!" Raven growled, and unsheathed her claws. "Ah-ah-ah!" Asonja said and ran to her, only tossing the cube over her and catching it behind her. "You gotta catch me first~!" Raven got on all fours and started prowling towards him, growling. "You better give that back, hedgehog!" She warned him, her tail lashing. He yelped and continued to run. He was oddly having a bit of fun, but was terrified at the same time. After 5 minutes of running, he finally got tired and stopped for a break. "Argh...ahhhh! My lungs are on fire again..." Raven took the chance and pounced at him. "Give it back!" She snarled. He already dropped it but he seemed to be in a little bit of pain for a second. "Alright alright! Jeez...I was just having a bit of fun..." Raven thought she smelled blood for a second. She muttered something inaudible and grabbed her cube. But then she smelled the blood. "Uh.. Asonja? What's that smell..?" She asked quietly. It was coming from him. He was gripping his shoulder as his hand was soaked in blood. A rock-spike impaled his shoulder. "T-that'd be from me..." "Oh shit.. Asonja, how did this happen?" She asked quickly, nervously taking a step forward as she did so. "I think it was when you knocked me down...It wasnt there before, oddly enough. I thought that this area was a flat surface with no obstacles..." He said. Zikuto was in the distance, eyeing them like he was the one who put it there. "I think we should get that checked out.." Raven said, glancing at the wound. "It doesn't look like it'll heal anytime soon.." "I'll be fine..." He pulled out his shoulder, growling a bit in pain. Raven was a bit surprised that he did that himself without crying in actual pain. It seemed that the determination he has now has made him less...sensitive. Raven blinked in surprise, but shook it off and grabbed her Rubix Cube. He sighed for a second as he took a bandage and wrapped it around his shoulder. They went back to the stands as they both took a 50 minute break before any more fighting happens. Asonja looked down most of the time, unfortunately. His shoulder was doing fine, luckily. Hesitantly, Raven walked over to him and sat down. She was silent, and instead of talking, she twisted her Rubix cube around. He started hugging himself, seeming to weep. "M-mom...my..." He thrusted his head down, shaking a bit. "I want...my mom..." She narrowed her eyes at the ground, yet continued to be silent. "I miss the pies that she made me every afternoon...Butterscotch..." He muttered. Raven let out a quiet sigh. "They must have been wonderful.. I wish I had met your mother.. She sounded like such a nice person..." "She was an Angel..." He said, wiping a few tears away. "When I first met her, she guided me through everything. She gave me a room and everything...but...they killed her and everyone one I loved..." His image flickered to the being from last time but he flickered back to normal. "And it's all my fault..." He said. Raven put an arm around him. "Don't cry, you big idiot.. They're not gone, and they're still watching you, I guarantee it." She murmured. "W-well...I wouldn't cry as much if I was called that..." He said, sighing a bit. "But...you're right." Raven blinked. And then she glanced at him. "I was being sarcastic.. And Masenko, just.. Be brave. Because I know you are, somehow.." She got up slowly. "I'll see you later.." She added, and walked away. He watched her walk away, and looked down narrowing his eyes. "Be...brave?" He muttered. He pulled out his knife and looked at Raven, shaking his head for a second. "If only she could tell those words to herself..." He added before taking the knife and throwing to the South. "Begone, demon! Get out of my life!" He shouted at the knife as it flew away, never to be seen again. He walked behind Raven, seeming to feel slightly better than he usually would. Bonus Round: ??? vs Asonja & Raven Raven sat in a chair in boredom, swaying her tail as she tried to do math in her head. Asonja seemed a bit more lively than usual. He was drawing random stuff on a piece of paper. They were beyond awful but he didnt seem to care. "Soo.. What are you drawing over there?" Raven asked. He turned a paper over. "Nothing...." He said, looking awfully suspicious. "Asonja, it's fine. I'm bad at drawing, too." She replied, scanning him. He sighed and turned the page over, looking away a bit. He drew two people and a house, all very deformed in every way possible. The house looked like a deformed spongebob with a trapezoid hat, and the people...didnt remotely look like people at all hence their limbs were all over the place. "Yeah...I can't draw crap...I never even learned art..." He muttered Raven blinked. "I like it, personally." She commented, glancing at the picture. It actually looked like she did, because she wasn't making any negative actions towards it. "W-wait really?" He looked a bit confused "Yeah... I don't lie to my friends." She muttered, and turned around, starting to fiddle with her hair. He blinked a few times, seeming to smile a little bit. "Neither do I..." He muttered. Suddenly he seemed to stop and he looked to the East, seeming uncomfortable.